


A Daring Escape

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fun With Ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: A king escapes a princess with the help of a dragon.





	A Daring Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my franchise, and definitely no profits from this.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, sire?”

“You remember how I asked you to do something if Princess Adela got too handsy?”

“Yes...”

“Is that why a giant dragon grabbed us in its talons and is now flying away from the castle?

“Um… maybe.”

“Dear gods. I wonder where it’s taking us.”

“Hard to say, sire. Dragons are known to be cagey with their plans.”

“And you know this how?”

“Er… I read a book.”

“Right. Did the dragon just set us down in a meadow? Full of wildflowers? With a romantic picnic laid out on the grass?”

“It appears so.”

“Why is your dragon using its talons to push us closer together? It’s almost as if it wants us to…”

…

“Merlin?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t stop! And do that thing with your tongue again.”

“Yes, sire!”

…

“Merlin, why is your dragon laughing and muttering about destiny?”

“Don’t mind that, Arthur, it’s just something that he does.”

“I see… well, I suppose we should eat. Tell your dragon to take us back to Camelot. In three days’ time. Princess Adela should have left by then.”

“Yes, sire.”

“But first, come back. The thing with your tongue… we should… again.”

“Of course, sire.”

 

 


End file.
